I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of bowling;
The invention is even more directly in the field of methods and apparatus for improved control of bowling balls;
The invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for improved thumb and finger control when releasing a bowling ball;
The method and apparatus is even more directly and particularly in the field of finger mounted control overlays to be used by a person bowling.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In bowling, particularly the type bowling ball which has drilled holes into which fingers and the thumb may be inserted and by which the ball is held and thrown and released from the hand, it has been customary in the past to supply certain materials such as rosin, powder, and the like to be used within the hole to aid in one manner or another in controlling the release characteristics when the bowling ball is released by the bowler. It has also been customary and quite common to insert special materials such as a sleeve of plastic material or the like into the holes for the purpose of attempting to obtain improved holding and release characteristics.
The present invention involves the use of overlays applied to the fingers and to the thumb in order to assist in obtaining maximum ball control.
There is no art heretofore known to me in which special finger overlays are used by a bowler.